Juggernaut Drive
| Romaji = Jagānōto Doraivu | Other Names = Dragon of Supremacy | Type = Technique | Forms = | Abilities = Temporarily unleashes the full power of the Heavenly Dragons sealed in the Sacred Gear, but at the cost of the user's life and sanity. | Wielder(s) = Issei Hyoudou Vali Lucifer}} Juggernaut Drive, also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a special ability of the Longinus - Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Summary A special ability of the Longinus - Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. Juggernaut Drive contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing that influences the current user to enter this form. The curse of the Juggernaut Drive can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors are dispersed. For other Sacred Gears that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Regulus Nemea), their Juggernaut Drive goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast" ( ), also known as the Beast of Supremacy, but functions the same way. Juggernaut Drive was mention in Volume 4, when Vali was preparing to enter this form but was interrupted by the arrival of Bikou who came to retrieve him. The form made its official debut in Volume 6, when Issei unintentionally activates an incomplete form of Juggernaut Drive due to the overwhelming negative feelings after Asia's apparent "death" at the hands of Shalba Beelzebub. Issei went berserk and ripped Shalba's arms off, Shalba found himself overpowered and incapable of defeating Issei, but manages to escape at the last second. The Oppai Dragon's theme song was played to calm Issei enough for Vali to reduce Issei's power and later exit Juggernaut Drive by poking Rias' breasts. In Volume 7, Vali activated the Juggernaut Drive during the battle against Loki, however, unlike Issei, he was able to temporarily negate the Juggernaut Drive's negative effects by using his demonic power as a source instead of his life force. He was then teleported by Kuroka to fight against Fenrir elsewhere. In Volume 10, during his fight with Sairaorg, Issei nearly entered Juggernaut Drive again under the negative influence from the past possessors. However, he managed to resist it and change the view point of the possessors. As a result, Issei soon found himself equipped with a new form called the Cardinal Crimson Promotion. In Volume 12, Vali had achieved an new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive by sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness, the new form is called Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. The form Breakdown the Beast was debuted in Volume 21 by Sairaorg when facing off against the current 3rd Ranker of the Rating Games, Bedeze Abaddon. Chants A special chant must be used to activate Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast. The chant for the Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: :Wielder: This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine! :Regulus: My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road! :Wielder: Raze, triumph, play, and shine! :Regulus: This is the body of a Demonic Beast! :Wielder: Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority! :Regulus: Dance! :Wielder: Dance! :Both: Bloom!!! :Both: Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!" The chant for the Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: English= :I, who am about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God :I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream" :I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination :And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! |-| Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理を神より奪いし二天龍なり :無限を嗤い、夢幻を憂う :我、赤き龍の覇王と成りて :汝を紅蓮の煉獄に沈めよう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no koto ari wo kami yori ubaishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o warai, mugen o ureu ga :Ware, Akaki ryū no haō to narite :Nanji o guren no rengoku ni shizumeyou The chant for Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: English= :I, who am about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God :I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy :And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise |-| Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理に全てを奪われし二天龍なり :無限を妬み、夢幻を想う :我、白き龍の覇道を極め :汝を無垢の極限へと誘おう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no koto ari ni subete odoarishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o netami, mugen o omou ga :Ware, shiroki ryū no hadō o kiwame :Nanji o muku no kyokugen e to izanaou Abilities The Juggernaut Drive unleashes the full power of the Two Heavenly Dragons sealed in both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, granting the user power that is said to rival that of gods or Maou. The immense power is so great that, upon activation, its aura would have destroyed the local areas. While in this form, the user has a greatly increased flight speed to the point where it can be hard to follow with ones eye sight. This form is also capable of fending off powerful attacks by simply flapping its wings. From the various jewels all over the armor, the user can grow multiple limbs and blades akin to the appearance of a dragon. On top of that, the user obtains the ability to shoot laser out of their mouth. While in Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive, Issei somehow froze Shalba Beelzebub with an ability similar to Forbidden Balor View, this was later revealed to be Gasper Balor's doing, as he was allowing Issei to use his "eyes". Issei's most powerful attack is the [[Boosted Gear#Announcements|'Longinus Smasher']], previously only available in the Juggernaut Drive. An energy beam of immense destructive power fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. After its first activation, the Juggernaut Drive leaves the Sacred Gear in a state where its past possessor's thoughts have been released. Drawbacks Despite its overwhelming power, the Juggernaut Drive is a double-edged sword. During application, the user will find themselves abundant with newfound abilities and enhancements powers, however it has immense repercussions. After activation, the user will obliterate every surrounding, leaving very little to no trace. Formerly, the only way to put an end to this rampage was when the user would eventually and inevitably destroy themselves. According to Vali, a complete transformation is permanent, but it is possible to change back if the transformation is incomplete. It would seem that some form of soothing is required to end the rampage, typically in the form of music. The Juggernaut Drive's real danger is in what it consumes: life-force and sanity. The main danger of the Juggernaut Drive is its consumption of the user's life-force as a fuel source. The second danger is the user's loss of sanity because the Juggernaut Drive also consumes the user's sanity. Vali is a rare exceptional case as he is able to enter the Juggernaut Drive state without endangering his life-force by using his demonic power as a substitute, but he will go berserk if he uses it for too long. However, in spite of all this, Vali cannot control the Juggernaut Drive, but enforces some of his will. Forms Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive appears very similar to the Scale Mail armor with a much more Dragon-like appearance, in the anime it takes a more gigantic form. The armor possesses claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet. Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure The Breakdown the Beast form of Regulus Nemea, the form resembles Sairaorg's subspecies Balance Breaker armor Regulus Rey Leather Rex, the form changes color to purple and gold. Trivia *Juggernaut Drive was originally stated to be a special ability which was exclusive for Sacred Gears with powerful creatures inside. Though in Volume 11, it was changed to a special ability exclusive for Sacred Gears with the Heavenly Dragons residing in them (Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing). For other Sacred Gears with other creatures residing in them, a new name, called Breakdown the Beast, was given. *The "infinity" and the "dream" used in the chants are references to the Dragon God Ophis and the True Dragon, Great Red. Ophis represents the "infinite", as she was born from the "nothingness" of infinity, while Great Red represents the "dream", as he was born from the "illusions" of dreams. *Longinus Smasher appears to be a homage to the Mega Smasher from the Guyver series. *In the English dub of Season 2, Vali shortens the name to just "Juggernaut". During the events of Season 3, however, he and Issei both refer to it by it's full name. References Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities Category:Featured Article